justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Si-47 Leopard
The Si-47 Leopard is an airplane in Just Cause 2. Appearance The Si-47 Leopard is based on the British Harrier strike aircraft, but unlike the Harrier, it does not have vertical take-off and landing capabilities. A conventional landing is theoretically possible, but the ranges of speeds at which the Harrier can do this are very limited. Also, when deactivates landing gears, they fold facing to the plane, instead of folding backwards. It's available in 4 colour-schemes, each with two tones of similar colors: *Brown / beige - At desert bases. *Green / light green - At jungle bases. *Red / different red - Races. It is the smallest fighter jet in Just Cause 2. Performance Si-47 Leopards are very agile and turn quicker than most planes in Just Cause 2. This plane can also take off faster than most other planes and can near enough be landed on most airport runways. The plane is based on the Harrier (a V/STOL aircraft), but lacks any such functionality in-game, functioning as a conventional jet. They are equipped with dual Miniguns and two rocket pods. That and the fact that they are one of the the most common planes in the game makes them a good choice to complete sabotage challenges. Unfortunately, this jet is very fragile. It also struggles a bit when dual grappling a person to it, occasionally getting pulled about by the momentum and weight of the unfortunate "passenger." It can sometimes lift vehicles with no problem but heavier vehicles will pull the Leopard down after a few seconds of hangtime. A Maddox FVA 45 will usually bring it back down. When strafing military installations (or, alternatively, settlements) the Si-47 is a much less clumsy vehicle than the larger G9 Eclipse and is much easier to pilot. It generally takes longer to hit a target though. The top speed is 219.95 MPH. Click here to see how it was tested. Locations *At several military airports. Periodically spawning on the runways and promptly taking off. One can usually find an unoccupied one in the nearby hangars. **Banjaran Gundin. Taking off and parked. **Sungai Cengkih Besar. Taking off and parked. **Paya Luas. Taking off and parked. Parked ones uniquely green marked. **Pulau Dayang Terlena. Taking off and parked. **Kem Udara Wau Pantas. Parked. **Kem Jalan Merpati. Parked. **Tanah Lebar. Taking off. **Kem Sungai Sejuk. Taking off. **Pulau Dongeng. Taking off. *A unique red one is provided for the race "Island Hopping", at X:25860; Y:24120. *One is needed to complete the Reapers mission "The Setup". *One is needed to complete the Ular Boys mission "Fry me to the Moon". *Can be seen flying above all areas of Panau. Trivia *The name Si-47 may be a reference to the Russian Sukhoi Su-47 experimental fighter, which appears similar to the G9 Eclipse. *Sivirkin could be a possible manufacturer for this plane. *As shown on Just Cause 2 Multiplayer, the aircraft will always retain it's two-tone camouflage. Even when set to be one color, it will be that color and a darker color. *Unlike most Panau Military vehicles, hijacking an occupied plane doesn't require a quicktime event. *There are only two places where you will find a green-marked version of this vehicle: **The race "Island Hopping". **Paya Luas. There are a lot of green-marked variants of military vehicles at this airport. See the article for more details. *The Harrier, a British aircraft in real life, on which this plane is based, was in service in Thailand (close to Panau in south-east Asia). *While the aircraft has thurst-vectoring nozzles like a Harrier (though only two, which would make it very unstable) it has no in-game ability to hover, instead functioning like any other aircraft. **Just Cause 4 is the first game in the series to have a functional VTOL fighter, the X700 Flycatcher. *In real life, rifle-caliber miniguns would not be used as the gun armament for a jet aircraft, as they are too weak and too short-ranged. In general, rifle-caliber aircraft armament was phased out during or immediately after the Second World War and even .50 cal heavy machine guns did not last much longer as they were not well-suited to targeting fast jets. Modern jet aircraft typically carry a rotary cannon or revolver cannon in the 20-35mm range, either mounted internally or in a single external pod. **British Harriers would typically carry a pair of external pods under the fuselage each containing a 30mm ADEN revolver cannon and 130 rounds of ammunition, while American variants carried a single 25mm GAU-12 Equalizer rotary cannon in one pod with 300 rounds of ammunition stored in the other. British Harrier GR. 7 and GR. 9 variants lacked any gun armament after the cancellation of the smaller ADEN 25. Glitches See also: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. * Sometimes the Leopards can turn black, and/or glow white at night. Can be fixed through multiple ways. It's guaranteed that it is fixed when saving and then reloading the save file. Gallery Pulau Naga (aerial).png|Over Pulau Naga. Red Si-47 Leopard.jpg|The unique red Race variant. Si-47 Leopard (JC2 official poster).png|In an official game advertisement poster. Si-47 Leopard near Kem Sungai Sejuk.jpg|This lifted off from the Kem Sungai Sejuk airport. Si-47 Leopard (stunt).jpg Si-47 Leopard at Kem Jalan Merpati.png|At Kem Jalan Merpati. Si-47 Leopard (modified paint).png|A Modified one with custom paint. Ricos character model has also been replaced. Si-47 Leopard.JPG Si-47 Leopard (race).JPG|A red one in the race "Island Hopping". Si-47 Leopard (race) (2).JPG|Another view. Harrier jet small icon.jpg|The Harrier, the plane it is based on. Si-47 Leopard crashed under water.JPG|One underwater. Video Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 2